


DREAM LOG 2018: ACT I

by LucidDreamer777



Series: Main Dream Logs [6]
Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/LucidDreamer777
Summary: Twelfth of the Dream Log series. We had made ourselves dream journals since 2015 and decided to share it. The dreams may contain suggestive themes, strong language, and violence. Any characters not owned by the author belonged to their respective owners as well as no celebrities are harmed in making this. This dream log is just full of pop culture references.





	1. Dream: Little View Distortion

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of the characters are not owned by ourselves and the rest of the characters are mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within a mix of realism and the mechanics and world style of the game Minecraft, the dreamer decides to explore and help along the way...

**_ Little View Distortion _**

* * *

Rating: Fair

Cohesion: 3

Time: 11:50 PM – 9:11 AM

The dream takes place on a strange town that is somehow mix up with a realistic one and a game-like environment like Minecraft. I went to the Minecraft segment because I get to showcase some elaborated buildings in my Minecraft world. The audience was a group of curious students from a distant land. Then I went to explore a bit in this town, which is modeled like a coastal town. I saw some rescuers trying to rescue a family trapped in a fallen and sinking helicopter. It involves an insane procedure where they must let the helicopter sink and bring it back up though they ended up killing the family in the process.

Then I woke up.


	2. Dream: 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreamer wish to have a small blowout for New Year while looking behind the window stores. Meanwhile, they have a vision of a trio fighting a crystalline creature...

**_2017_**

* * *

 Rating: Excellent

Cohesion: 4

Time: 11:55 PM – 7:01 AM

The final dream of the year 2017. The dream first takes place on a town that is being prepared for New Year celebration. Strangely, the location is claimed to be the PokéMart but it is styled like a normal convenient store. I peer outside hoping for some spectacular fireworks display.

The second scene features a bit of an action, particularly a sci-fi and fantasy mix. I saw three warriors in a mix of futuristic and medieval armour though one person, who is Donovan, wore a futuristic military armour very similar to Master Chief’s armour (except behind the visor is another visor that covers his eyes). They are all fighting on a giant mechanical golem. While the other two use weapons, Donovan uses his… fists. However blue aura exhumes from his right arm, the same one from the previous dream that he used the same aura to battle his opponents. However, one of the powers he had with the aura activated is a series of superfast punches with his right arm.

Then the dream later changes to me walking around on some compound in the countryside. I first start by walking in an abandoned building for first sight impressions. Then Dream World later gave me some “educative” vision of some alien solar system. It has a normal yellow sun and several planets, about three rocky planets and five gas planets. They all have very random colours that focus on green and red in random shades and an occasional blue.

Then I woke up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The first scene predicts of my current celebration of the New Year... in the most ironic way. I called it "boring" because there are less noise and fireworks and got scolded by my whole family for "shouting" them to stop moving when a mini-earthquake had happened. Irony at a very fine level.


	3. Dream: The J-Pop Phenomenon

The J-Pop Phenomenon

* * *

Rating: Great

Cohesion: 3

Time: 11:30 PM – 7:37 AM

The dream is a reference to the Japanese pop music and fashion, specifically the Harajuku-style for the later. Few scenes actually pay homage to Japanese culture. The first scene features the music video/Just Dance routine of  _Tsukematsukeru_  (translates as “False Eyelashes”) and the dancer for it is no other than Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, one of my favourite J-Pop artists and the singer of the song. She wore a similar designed outfit inspired by the music video; being a blonde curly wig, fake eyelashes, a pink bow, and an orange spandex suit that has two large circles on her shoulders with fake eyelashes, a plastic-like “tutu”, and attached 3-4 inches wedges. She dances on a Wonderland-like world with a red carpet, a throne with “purple root plants”, checkered floor tiles, and “rose bushes and hedges”.

Then the dream later switches the scene to a new one. It takes place on some sort of a community that seems to be part of a larger one. This area is designed to the less fortunate ones (the poor) as the houses were made of materials like bricks and crude wood panels and the houses were heavily crowded.

Although it maybe actually too short, at random intervals, I tend to be in the neighborhood where my cousins in my father’s side live in Real-Life. Why would it happened remains unknown.

Then the dream later changes the place to a kitchen of some Italian restaurant/castle. I watch a chef busy preparing for some dish as well as watching a pot cooking the contents it bears (in its case, pasta). I look on a phone prop next to a cooled pot to see the Just Dance routine of  _Only Girl (In The World)_ , where it sets on a stage with red lights and the dancer looks like Rihanna on a red triangle avant-garde style outfit.

Then I woke up.


	4. Dream: Vita

Vita

* * *

Rating: Great

Cohesion: 3

Time: 11:03 PM – 5:38 AM

The dream takes me in a few places. The first scene sets place on a semi-luxurious airship that dock on a moon-like terrain that has dark blue-brown spot, which is due to the dark night with stars since an atmosphere is present. Several smaller ones appeared next to the main ship. While I browse on my phone where I found a file that shows a zoomed photo of a picture related to my dream logs (most of the characters faces were smudge except Bull’s)., I also stealthy consumed a female flight attendant and temporarily shapeshift like her since I use the powers of Blacklight virus.

Then I attempt to crush the party only to call in the security alarm. I quickly speed away from the scene and shapeshift into the attendant that I consumed, who had a black bun and peach uniform with darker shade of peach in her stockings and peach heels. Apparently, the only way to pass through is to shapeshift like one of the guests/staff so that I can continue my operation.

Then the scene later switches to me riding at the back of a jeep where I am part of a tour about an old and abandoned mega fun park, where vegetation started to grow on the attractions and algae had been observed growing on stagnant waters. Then later, the dream shifts into my house, where I have a servant commonly known in his universe (before his fall) as “Swedish House Sensation”. He is strangely too touchy to me as he is willing enough to change my clothes in private. I am completely creeped out by this.

Then I woke up.


	5. Dream: My Pleasantries

My Pleasantries

* * *

Rating: Good

Cohesion: 3

Time: 1:08 AM – 9:19 AM

Time to start this new year with a (surprisingly) gentle song… I mean dream. It takes place on a land very similar to some 2D Sonic games though it features some elements like giant harmless wasps the size of my hand, “seeds” of plants like ferns that grew into full-size at right environment in a matter of minutes, and water puddles and waterfalls that gives off a very pleasant feeling once touched. Due to its relatively peaceful nature, I enjoy this dream as well as jumping high in higher platforms.

Then I woke up.


	6. Dream: All For The Money

All For The Money

* * *

Rating: Good

Cohesion: 3

Time: 11:53 PM – 7:06 AM

The theme of this dream is essentially a reference to about majority of the dreams in the first two Dream Logs (which is “violence” for those who don’t know). The first scene takes place on a large city with the defining features as a huge area mixed of a half modern/futurism with a tree-less park with some elevated land (which is borrowed from the park from Dream #116), several Cubism houses in white colour scheme, and what appears to be a gigantic futuristic dome that is classified as a mall. Several people were seen in this area, either living in this area and/or came here for the park/mall/both. Unfortunately, my killer instincts, having been remaining dormant for so long, kick in and I decided to commit multiple crimes against these people, all in front of them and they react in terror.

One civilian is killed by being stabbed by a knife multiple times. A woman and three of her peers were run over and either die/severely injured by my car. Lastly, another woman was being injured by repeatedly falling off from the stairs and heights, which is caused by me. All of these acts were done in pure glee.

Then the next scene sets place on an abandoned train yard where a group of soldiers were present. The reason for this rando _m_ operation is that we are here to secure a seemingly innocent block of ice locked behind in a chain fence. Further investigation revealed that there is an alien creature incased inside, vaguely described as a dark werewolf with some insectoid features like a pair of legs protruding from its spine.

Suddenly, an enemy special ops crew attacked and killed everyone except me. They keep me as an info cow and hostage, in which is revealed that they all come here for money via selling the creature. I gave them all the information associated with the creature (except the whole malice part) in exchange for my freedom, in which they all comply. Afterwards, I run away as fast as I could, leaving the suckers behind.

Then I woke up.


	7. Dream: Magicka

Magicka

* * *

Rating: Good

Cohesion: 4

Time: 10:56 PM – 5:56 AM

The dream sets much place on a post-apocalyptic world of a video game. It also has some sort of mixed with other video games such as the Gameloft app of MLP. I also have a different outfit, involving a red hair with a red jacket, blue jeans, and red sneakers with random “bits” of different colours. The dream tends to switch from 2D graphics to 3D and back and forth. The opponents that I fought were mainly zombies.

Then I woke up.


	8. Dream: 4 способа

4 способа

* * *

Rating: Good

Cohesion: 3

Time: 10:37 PM – 8:51 AM

(“4 Ways” in Russian, pronounced as “Chetrye Sposoba”)

Although the dream doesn’t feature directions, it is a reference to the amount of scenes featured in this dream. The first scene is in a stadium of sort thought it looks more of a sports field with bleachers for the show. The time is at night or crack of dawn and there are some people present, “watching” some sports when some of them were actually having some chit chat with each other.

Then the next scene later takes place on a city of a Southeastern Asian community. For wild (and drunken) reasons, I am anointed as the driver of our car by one of my uncle as we went here for a vacation. At first, I am batshit terrified but later I enjoy it despite I don’t know how to drive in Real-Life though I am worried due to not having a driver’s license as it would be illegal driving.

Then sandwiched between some random parts of the scenes is a scene far different from the rest. It is somehow designed like a 3D mobile RPG game, which features strawberry blonde Elven archers (breasts may/may not be included), ugly dwarves, hideous monsters, and mystical offensive buildings and towers, all of the elements were based on multiple MMORPG and RPG games like DOTA II and LoL. It can be also a satire to some elements (big breasts heroines among others) due to how redundant some of the elements are (big breasts heroines included). Strangely, the setting is in a circle of dirt/sand with palm trees that surrounds the arena.

Then the last scene takes place on a mall of a high-class design. My mom is present and a random woman went to me, in which I replied that I am the son of my mom.

Then I woke up.


	9. Dream: Plenty of Video Games

Plenty of Video Games

* * *

Rating: Fair

Cohesion: 3

Time: 11:30 PM – 5:30 AM

The short dream takes place on a kaleidoscopic landscape in which the outline of the place is vaguely like a semi-tropical landscape with palm trees, grass, and mountains. The only normal feature present is the sky. This world also has some sort of required “dress code” as I also wore a kaleidoscopic coloured jumpsuit with strategically placed “plastic bubbles”.

Then I woke up.


	10. Dream: Smol PLAY

**Smol PLAY**

* * *

Rating: Fair

Cohesion: 4

Time: 11:00 PM – 5:59 AM

A short dream. It sets in two places. The first scene is what appears o be in the backseat of a car where I am playing in my phone a game in the style of Gameboy advance. The game displayed looks like a Pokémon game, giving the sense of nostalgia since the last time I played one. Then the next scene gives me a view of a street in my eyes before I later found myself on what appears to be a messy cafeteria in a rainy and muddy day.

Then I woke up.


	12. Dream: Some Pink

**Some Pink**

* * *

Rating: Great

Cohesion: 3

Time: 6:00 AM – 7:09 AM

The dream first sets on a frozen lake in a snowy town. It features Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, a pink Bidoof, a black stylish dressed woman, and Lucy (Agent: Rose Quartz). All were crossing over the frozen lake despite having chances of the ice craching and/or sliding injuries. Strangely, the lake unfroze parts of its ice, transforming it into very cold water.

Even stranger is that Spongebob and Patrick breathing air like normal.

As our focused characters walk across the lake, parts of it started to melt and became water, in which their feet got soaked and touch the ground as their ankles got covered in water. As they try to get to the ice, a crocodile (species indentified as _Crocodylus porosus_ /Saltwater Crocodile) emerge from the waters and try to take some meat from them. However, due to being in a frozen odd lake, the crocodile (comically) got incased on a giant ice cube. Then the wet parts went back to being rozen, trapping Spongebob and Patrick in the ice.

Then suddenly, a dinosaur (a Baryonyx) emerge from nowhere and took a bite from the frozen crocodile, leaving behind random entrails on the ice.

Then the scene cuts straight into what appears to be a pub with a large hole in the wall, exposing it to the elements of the cold world. Strangely, the pub is not completely frozen and is still warm as it could be.

Though it looks very normal, all of the members (who have successfully escape) notice that Pink Bidoof is missing from the group. When they peer through the hole, they saw a warehouse on the other side of the lake, where the pink Bidoof is seen waddling towards it. At the entrance is the Baryonyx, its gapping maw waiting for the Bidoof to go in and became lunch. All of the team were very shocked and they jump in to save pink Bidoof.

Then the scene switches into the restroom of a prestigious school with a fancy British building interior style. Much of the time in that area has me terrorizing on some person’s comfort such as repeatedly banging on the door until my mom appeared to send me home.

Then the final scene sets on a wilderness with a stage, some table and chairs, and some tents. This area has a party involving of the elderly, which makes sense in its own context. However, they play a very crude game of tag as well as utilizing farting next to each other. Despite this, they all have fun.

Then I woke up.


	13. Dream: A Slight/Big Problem

**A Slight/Big Problem**

* * *

Rating: Great

Cohesion: 2

Time: 10:07 PM – 6:02 AM

The dream sets place on a mountainous area inspired by the game “God of War”. Naturally, it has several enemies clearly inspired from the game itself. One is a bunch of black scorpion-horse hybrids that shoots energy projectiles when their pincers (doubled as their shields) are used. The other type of enemies is a group of humanoid enemies made of black crystal-like material and armed with bows made of the same material. For the setting, it is actually a series of “broken pieces” of random worlds as it features the mountainous area (full of ancient otherworldly structures and an “arena” that has some sort of glyphs) and a Japanese garden in various detail styles such as realism, 2D video games, and the like. A huge army of the creatures were heading towards my direction and I must escape from them. Using a wide variety of skills such as super jump, and projectile firing spells as well as some super strength and speed, I dodge the bullets and sweep kick a scorpion-horse thing before I watch it fall to its death.

Then I proceed to the next piece to face something that looked like Cthulhu or a Great Old One and an Aragami (from _Gods Eater_ games) fuck with each other and successfully produced a child. It is vaguely shaped like an octopus but also has some spider-like characteristics. The aforementioned Aragami (which is the Ouroboros species) is stated to be mountain-size and this one is as big as an outpost tower or a large mansion. The head is a “woman” like shape with its mouth reaching to its “ears” and has a floaty red and orange hair with green tips and the body is mainly red to orange in colour and “wore” a blood orange “kimono” with floral designs and dons a black “wig”. It resembles like a Geisha, making it a little bit disturbing.

I got killed by this thing, twice (though the second death is intentional). The first death has me trying to use Yoshi’s signature tongue power with a bit of destructive Blacklight effect to damage it inside out and it countered it by opening its mouth, accidentally touching my tongue with its tongue (in which I recoil in disgust as it is moist). Then I attempt to find some distance to try use my lucidity only to get swiped by that thing as I am severed in half (the view depicted me as being pushed away hard). Then, like a video game, a “Game Over” screen is seen and I pressed “Retry” to start all over.

Then I revive and recognize it as a creature from the Nightmare Realm, causing me to feel fear. Immediately, I try to hide by going “below the area” like a glitched game feature. The underside contains a top half of a kitchen and I try to hide into the cabinets but the thing saw me. Suddenly, I realized that this is a dream and that death is the only way to escape from this. Since I grasp on the frame and handle, I let it go as I fall into the void. The thing, with its piercing yellow eyes, tries to reach me but I had died by “falling off from the world” Minecraft-style. Rather than retrying, I click “Continue” to continue the dream.

Then the next scene sets place at my home. A group of Japanese teenagers were present as my guests (later dubbed as a variant of SCP – 2157: The Human Forest). They all wore white coloured clothing as well as occasional floral designs. They all stare at me, in which I was nearly naked with some of my braces started falling apart. I am very embarrassed of it.

Then I woke up.


End file.
